


Homecoming

by Orchyd Constyne (slarmstrong)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slarmstrong/pseuds/Orchyd%20Constyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure smut, but that was what Haldir wanted from dear Lindir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

I walk slowly under the golden canopy, my heart pounding wildly in my chest. It has been many years since I last ventured into the heart of Lórien, and I am somewhat surprised that no Guardian has stopped me yet; doubtless they are aware of my presence. The Guardians have a special connection to the wood; some say the trees whisper to them. Celebrían still walked through the mellryn the last time I performed for fair Celeborn and Galadriel, but the trees remember my name. I know that I can expect safe passage all the way to Caras Galadhon.

Anor is high in the sky when I finally stop to rest. I sit against one of the great trunks and settle in to eat my midday meal. The birds are singing overhead, and I cannot resist whistling along with their lilting tune. I feel warm and content within the border of the Golden Wood. It is a feeling I have missed. Imladris is beautiful and inviting, of course, but this is _home_. I eat my simple meal of hard bread and cheese, drink deeply from my water skin, and watch the play of light through the leaves of the trees. It is as close to perfection as I shall ever see in Middle-Earth.

A soft rustling pulls me from my thoughts and I spin my head around, looking for the intruder. Neither frond nor leaf moves or is out of place, but something is here. I chuckle to myself, shake my head and return to my afternoon musings. Yes, several decades have passed since I have come to Lórien, and I am eager to greet my friends once more. So, I am not surprised when I hear a voice from behind me.

"It is dangerous to walk these woods without a guide, minstrel."

I feel my eyes widen and my breath catches in my throat. Of all those who I most wanted to see... "Haldir," I finally manage to say, turning to set my eyes upon he for whom my heart longed.

The March Warden leans against the thick trunk of a mallorn, his arms are crossed, and a self-assured smirk sits upon his lips. "Lindir. It has been many years since you came to our realm." The clear hazel eyes dance with hidden mirth and smolder with something else that sets my heart racing.

"I have been traveling..." I offer weakly.

Haldir pushes away from the tree and slowly approaches me, his eyes hooded. "Traveling? You spent the last twenty years in Imladris. How is that traveling?"

I stand and glare at the Sinda. This was not how I envisioned this reunion. "Lord Elrond was impressed with my skill and insisted I remain to receive additional training in his halls. I was honored."

"And what of your own Lord and Lady?"

I lift my chin proudly. "My Lord and Lady gave me leave to remain with Lord Elrond. I do not have to explain myself to you, Haldir." Haldir had come to stand only a hand's-breadth from me, and I began to pant slightly with the elder Elf's proximity. Even when I am angered with him, I want him. This conflict never ceased to amaze and excite me.

"You left in the night, linnon dithen. Like a thief." (little singer) Haldir uncrosses his arms and brushes the back of his hand down my cheek. "And that was what you were, was it not?" The Guardian's voice becomes hushed as he leans in. "A thief. Stealing my heart and then running off without even a 'by-your-leave'."

I open my mouth to protest, but the words are swallowed by Haldir's fevered kiss. The archer's long arms wrap around my body and pull me close. I am instantly lost in the smell and taste of the Guardian, and I moan into the kiss. Too long was I gone, and I feared coming back to my home and my lover. Haldir had never come to Imladris; though I had asked several times, Haldir always declined the invitation. His home was in Lórien, he told me time and time again, and he would not leave it unless the Lord or Lady asked him to.

So, I chose to come home. I imagined our meeting many times during my journey, but I had not expected this sort of reception. I revel in the renewed contact for a long moment. Finally, I pull away, cupping Haldir's face with my hands while I catch my breath. "I have missed you, melethron," I say between gasps, trying desperately to convey the full weight of my feeling. "Never doubt that."

Haldir's eyes darken, and I tremble when the Sinda lets out a deep growl, descending on my lips once more. My lips burn under the ferocity of Haldir's onslaught; my body tightens with need as I feel the familiarity of my lover's tongue slip into my mouth, dueling with my own. I realize that I missed Haldir even more than I admitted to myself, and I am only too pleased to offer myself to the eager Guardian.

I am slowly backed toward the tree I had been lounging on before Haldir arrived. My back pushes against the rough bark of the mallorn, and I realize with a mixture of lust and surprise that Haldir intends to take me against the tree. I cannot help myself; I pull away from those enticing lips, panting, and force myself to put words to the thoughts racing through my mind. "We cannot do this here."

Haldir attacks my throat, and my legs tremble beneath me. The Guardian now supports all my weight, and the ease with which he does so staggers me. Hot breath dances along the sensitive curve of my ear and I moan again.

"We _can_ do this here, pen-velui." (lovely one) The raw need I hear in my lover's voice drives me mad with desire, and all objections fly from my head.

I struggle to bring my gaze level with Haldir's. "Then claim me, pen-vaelui," I challenge with a smirk. (lustful one)

Haldir unlaces my leggings in one, swift movement, and I gasp. Was he yearning for this as much as I? "Very well," he breathes.

I am stripped from the waist down before I can even gain my bearings. I am already hard -- had been from the uttering of his first words to me -- and my length stood proudly from its nest of soft, pale hair. I am aware of Haldir's eyes on me, and my length throbs under the gaze. Haldir smirks at me and bares my chest to the afternoon light with practiced ease. His eyes eagerly devour my naked form before he leans in and I shiver with my need for him.

"Beautiful," he breathes against my lips, just a simple word that makes my pale cheek flush with pride. Hot, moist lips touch mine in a gentle caress, so very different from the frantic demands of just moments past. I open to his ardent demand, give him all I am in a single kiss. My cheeks deepen in color as I feel him press his clothed body to my fevered flesh. I want to pull away from him, beg him to free his skin to my sight and touch, but I am lost in the kiss.

Haldir's tongue teases my lips, duels with my tongue and lays claim to my mouth just as he did centuries ago. I am his; I am his instrument as surely as my lute is my own. He can play my body like the taut strings I pluck. I cease chasing his tongue, trying to take control; I am never in control when this feral beauty embraces me in his arms. He plunders my mouth, bruises my lips and makes my jaw ache with his passion. I breathe heavily through my nose or else he would suffocate me with his mouth. His hands roam the planes of my body, leaving a trail of tingling heat in his wake.

I finally pull away, panting and licking my lips. His taste. Haldir nods to me, a silent command I know well, and I remove his clothing with hands that shake. My vision is hazing with my lust and I fumble with the clasps and ties until his tunic and undershirt fall from my fingertips. I cannot stop myself; I lean forward and taste the smooth, hot flesh. Capturing a nipple in my teeth, he hisses and plunges his hands into my hair, presses me closer. I suckle eagerly, relish the deep moans I draw forth. My hands drift down his taut stomach and lower, dancing over the hard length I feel confined within his leggings. Yes, that is what I want.

I slide down to my knees before him, my face tilted up. His warm, hazel eyes look down at me hungrily and I make swift work of his leggings, my fingers more secure in their task. I lower the fabric, tearing my eyes from the smoldering gaze of my lover. His arousal is thick and heavy, something I have missed since I have been gone. While in Imladris, I did not take another lover; that is not the way of the Elves. He is my lover, my mate, my life; I would not betray him in such a base manner. No one can touch my heart or my body as Haldir has and I do not desire for any to try. I inhale his scent, a woodland musk that sends my senses reeling. Small drops of clear, sticky fluid bead and pool on the tip of the glorious shaft and I long to taste of him.

Bringing my hand up, I wrap my slender fingers around the long rod, angling it down slightly so I can lap at the slit. He shudders when my tongue touches him, as I scoop the evidence of his desire for me onto my tongue and swirl it in my mouth like a fine wine. I close my eyes and savor my lover for as long as I can. Haldir tastes as I remember, of sweet berries and bitter dandelion greens. Too many years, I think. Opening my eyes, I find him staring at me intently, his lips parted and bruised. "Take me into your mouth, melethron," he says, his musical voice thick.

I grip the base of his length and slowly slide it into my mouth, making a show of wetting the flesh and my lips before taking more him in. My already sore jaw protests, but I ignore it; I want him. I want to feel him fill my throat, have his scent drown me and his sounds deafen me. Back and forth I move, covering my teeth with my throbbing lips and I suck upon him greedily. Before long, though, he takes control from me again; he holds my head still and begins to thrust. I fight my instinct to gag, breathe deeply and relax my throat, accepting his slow, calculated thrusts. I close my eyes, my own arousal an insistent pulsating need dripping salty tears of frustration onto the forest floor. My hands tighten on Haldir's hips, steadying myself as his pace increases.

"You left me," he pants, his voice hoarse with an edge to it. He is angry with me, there is no doubt in how he feels, and he is right to be angry with me. I had been a coward, sneaking away in the night. "I was alone and hurting, and I could have taken comfort in any bed and you could have said nothing against me. You were cruel to me," he says harshly. "I should use you as you used me." Such hurt, such heartache. I moan around his girth, tears of regret starting to silently fall from my long lashes.

He pulls away from me suddenly, his breath coming in rapid, sharp sounds. I open my eyes, trying to convey all my sorrow and love to him in a glance. I do not trust my voice, my heart aches too much and I do not think I could force words around the lump in my throat. Let him use me, let him discard me, but I do love him, want him... need him.

"Stand up, Elf," he orders. He is used to being obeyed, and I am not an exception. I am on my feet before the words finish echoing in my ears. "Turn around and lean forward." I do so without thought, leaning into the rough bark of the mallorn before me. Haldir's foot slips between my legs and spreads them far, forcing me to lean lower and truly hug the trunk. My legs tremble as I am exposed to my angry lover, and I close my eyes again, blushing as my arousal throbs and drips still.

Slick fingers quickly penetrate me, and I let out a loud cry from the sudden intrusion. My muscles clamp down on his hand and I let out a soft sob. "What is it, dagnir-e-guren? Are you going to tell me you have not laid with another Elf in all this time?" (bane of my heart) The disdain in his voice brings forth my tears again.

"I have not!"

His rich laughter, low and close to my ear as his fingers spread me, stroke and make promises of pleasure but always falling just shy of the mark. "Pale hair, the color of Ithil's light..." his rasps, his tongue caressing the tip of my ear and I moan, pressing back against his hand in wanton abandon. "Eyes the shade of bluebells..." he nips at my sensitive lobe before dragging his tongue down my throat, all the while he pumps those three fingers within the confines of my body. "Skin as soft as a lily's petal... I find it hard to believe," he whispers against my neck, "that one as lustful as you kept to your own bed."

I feel the stirrings of anger. How dare he think me unfaithful? I may have stolen away in the night, but I shared my body and heart with only one Elf: him. "Lustful?" I snap. "How dare you imply--" but I am cut off as he sinks those even, white teeth into my shoulder and finally strokes that spot deep within me that causes my length to jump and a cry to issue from my constricted throat.

His tongue laps at the sore spot on my shoulder, and I know from the ache and burning I feel that he has drawn blood. "Aye. Lustful, willful, deceitful. I think those things of you, Lindir o Lórien," he hisses. I sob at the loss of those delving fingers and hug the mallorn tightly.

"Haldir," I moan. "Please, do not do this in anger..." I can cope with being cast aside, I can survive an angry tantrum, but I do not think I can weather him taking me in a jealous rage.

Haldir's hands close on my hips and I feel the blunt, hot head of his shaft brush against my already sore opening. I cannot deny him; I will not deny him, but my heart aches as he slides into me in one, fluid stroke. I let out a keening wail of pain and fulfillment. The great Guardian of the Golden Wood owns me once more, I am his and he fills me over and over again.

I tremble with the force of his possession; my legs are braced wide and my chest scrapes against the bark. Pain for love. He wishes to punish me, and I wish him to exact that punishment as long as he accepts me back at his side. I whimper and moan with the movements; I am still achingly hard, but I do not dare to touch myself or ask him for any release. This is for him, not me. My beautiful March Warden. My shaft pulses and twitches with each carefully aimed thrust he makes within my passage; he never misses his mark and I am panting with my need now. I bite my lip, drawing blood; I will not beg him for his touch. I. Will. Not.

His thrusts become erratic, faster, a force I cannot deny. Haldir drives himself in once more, buried to the root, and the liquid fire of his seed coats me from the inside. I am his.

Haldir's breaths are sharp and harsh in my ear as he rests his head against my shoulder. I soon realize he is sobbing. I turn my head, my heart shattering. "Melethen?" I ask, my voice sounding rough and small.

He withdraws from me and falls to the ground, to his knees, before me. His hands encircle my waist and turn me, forcing me to face him with my almost purple arousal coated with my need. The mighty Guardian presses heated kisses to my stomach, his tears leaving wet, cool spots against my heated skin. "Haldir?" I try again.

"Díheno nin, cuilen... guren..." he whispers, not meeting my eyes. (forgive me, my life... my love)

I am shocked. "Forgive you? For what, maethoren vain?" (my beautiful warrior) I throb, I need, but I push it aside, as I have before. My love needs me, needs my strength and I will give it to him.

His tear-streaked face turns up and I smile down at him. I lean down slightly, taking his lips in a sweet caress. Understanding, acceptance, love is all I convey in that kiss, and he sighs with what I think is relief.

He pushes me back, his hands cupping my buttocks and encouraging me to lean against the wise mallorn once more. I watch him as he takes me in his mouth, the intense heat of his wet mouth stealing my breath away. I will not last, I cannot last and he encourages me to thrust, to set the pace of this act.

Grasping his head in my hands, I move myself over his lips, over his tongue and into his welcoming throat. He swallows and I moan. He swallows again and I swell within his mouth. I have not had this pleasure for so long and I withdraw once more, sinking my length back into the hot cavern slowly, savoring the moment. When he swallows me a third time, I cry out, my eyes fly open as he eagerly drinks from me. My release is like none other, not even our first time together could compare with the intensity I feel at this moment. A blinding pleasure, an all-consuming love bursts in my chest.

I collapse to my knees, my eyes now level with his, and I desperately try to calm my breathing. His hazel eyes are liquid warmth once more and a smile plays on his glistening, swollen lips.

"Welcome home, Lindir," he whispers in the quiet of the afternoon.

I smile and kiss him, tasting myself on his lips. Yes, I am home and I will not leave again. I will not wake his wrath again. He needs me as much as I need him and I will not let that go.

Ever.

The End


End file.
